


Please, I need you to wake up.

by whatisthistho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accident, Coma, Dreams that are not real, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tags, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really?, death but, sad!Niall, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistho/pseuds/whatisthistho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for: The boys are all in a bad car crash- hit by a drunk driver- and they end up in a coma (all of them). They're suffering from their worst nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was suppose to be a one shot, but I decided to make it into a chaptered fic.

**Directioners have come together, in hundreds, no; thousands, to pray for their idols, Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan, to wake up after a severe accident which has left the 5 boys in a coma. Their team isn’t allowing questions to be answered as of now, but from the looks of the accident scene, it was bad.**

**The boys of One Direction were headed back to their hotel after a successful as usual concert when a massive 16-wheeler truck collided with their SUV. Normally, they would all leave in separate cars for safety reasons but that night they wanted to go together. The driver of the truck is in critical condition and is said to have been driving while intoxicated.**

**A close friend of the boys, who wishes to remain anonymous, said that they were all being insistent that they all rode together after the concert. When his friend asked why, “Just felt like we should be together” was their answer.**

**We don’t know what to say about that; perhaps they had a bad feeling about something and wanted to be together to feel better? Let’s just hope they all wake up soon.**

_Three Hours Earlier._

“Thank you London!” Niall shouted into his mic, big smile plastered on his face which nearly looked permanent, as all the boys stood in a line, hands behind each other’s back as they took their final bow of the night. The cheers and screams erupt even louder as the boys run off stage and the lights go on for the fans to make their way out of the arena.

“That was bloody epic!” Niall shouted, face flushed a bright red. You could practically see him glowing. The smile he wore was bright enough to light up a room. Harry and Liam chuckled and nodded as they high fived each other. Zayn plopped himself down on the couch in their dressing room, drinking a bottle of water, also beaming. Louis walked into the room last, well actually, he ran into the room, jumping on top of Zayn who ended up spitting out the water in his mouth.

Niall, Liam and Harry smirked before jumping on top of their two best friends. Zayn groaned loudly, trying to push the four boys off but couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“You’re keeeeeling me boys!” Zayn gasped, Bradford accent prominent.

Everyone was laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

This was exactly what they loved about touring with each other. The smallest things meant the most to them, moments like this although Zayn practically couldn’t breathe, he loved his boys.

They finally toppled off of Zayn who was sprawled out on the couch, breathing heavily but his eyes were still bright with laughter.

“5 minutes boys, your cars are here.” Paul said.

Louis scrunched his nose for a second before turning to the boys. He felt like something was off, but couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. He decided not to say anything. Luckily, he wasn’t the only one feeling this way because Liam spoke up. Although Louis didn’t think it was for the same reason he was thinking.

“Why don’t we all ride in one car? We’re all so psyched; I’d rather not sit in a car by myself. The adrenaline is gonna wear off.” Liam said, lips slightly pouting in a way he knows _will_ get his way.

Niall chuckled, nodding his head and patting Liam’s shoulder. “Alright, what do you say lads?” Niall asked, glancing at the other three boys.

Louis nodded his head. Zayn and Harry shrugged already making their way out of the dressing room.

“So lets go!” Niall cheered, pulling the boys towards where Paul was.

Paul took one look at the boys and sighed. “Boy’s where do you think you’re going. You’re not all supposed to come outside together. You come when your car pulls up.”

“We’re all going together.” Niall said firmly.

Paul looked like he was going to argue it but decided against it. He knew that when the five of them came together and made up their mind, it was nearly impossible to alter it.

Sighing, he opened the door to the SUV and the five of them got in. After closing the door, he tapped the hood twice, signaling the driver to go.

“Turn the music up John!” Harry yelled from the very back of the car. The five of them were all seated, knowing the rules of the car and of course they weren’t trying to give their driver a heart attack. John raised the volume a bit for the boys, knowing they were high off adrenaline right now.

Roar by Katy Perry came on and the boys belted the words out, laughing and smiling at each other.

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_ _._ Niall began.

 _Scared to rock the boat and make a mess._ Zayn continued.

 _So I sat quietly, agreed politely._ Liam sang.

They couldn’t ask for a better life, if they were being honest. Sure, at times it was hard when they didn’t get their privacy at the times they wanted it but they knew that they wouldn’t be at the top if it weren’t for their fans.

 _I guess that I forgot I had a choice._ Harry.

 _  
I let you push me past the breaking point._ Louis.

 _I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything._ Niall again.

Zayn grabbed Niall, hugging him close as he sang the lyrics out with the rest of his best friends, his brothers. Niall laughed loud, singing dramatically along with Zayn. 

 _You held me down, but I got up_ _  
Already brushing off the dust_

Louis brushed his shoulders, eyes crinkling at the sides.

_You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground_

Liam pretended that the car was shaking, Harry joining him and shaking his body like mad, causing the boys to erupt in laughter once again.

_You held me down, but I got up_  
 _Get ready cause I’ve had enough_  
 _I see it all, I see it now_

The all started singing louder, the adrenaline from that night show had them buzzing.  
  
 _I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter, dancing through the fire_  
 _Cause I am a champion and you’re gonna hear me ROAR_

They didn’t even have enough time to react properly. All they saw was a blinding light and a loud crashing sound. Niall tried to yell out to the boys but nothing came out of his mouth. It was as if all sound was muted. His eyes wanders around, he couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. Niall was pretty sure they were in a car seconds ago. Why were they all on the ground? His eyes fell on Harry, his curls were all over to the place, there was blood flowing from a gash on his head. His eyes were closed.

Next, Niall saw Liam. Liam was face down, he couldn’t see much but Liam wasn’t moving. Zayn was nowhere to be seen. Niall tried to turn his head but it hurt. He saw Louis, Louis was staring back at him, trying to give him a small smile which Niall knew was him trying to be reassuring. Niall felt the tears running down his cheek as Louis’ eyes slowly fluttered closed.

Everything started going in slow motion. He saw a man kneeling down in front of him, his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. The man was frantic from what he could see. Niall blinked but it felt like everything slowed down dramatically. His head bobbed to the side but the man, whom Niall still didn’t know, steadied him. Niall wished he could understand the words coming out of his mouth. Niall decided to for the next best thing. He spoke.

“My friends.”

His voice came out raspy and laced with something he couldn’t understand. It hurt. It really fucking hurt to talk but Niall wanted to know if his friends were okay. That was his biggest concern.

He then felt a pounding pain in his head, it unfocused his vision even more. Tears welt up in his eyes once again, knowing this was bad, really bad. Before he could freak out anymore, he blacked out.  


	2. What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too long of a wait, yeah? Enjoy and let me know what you think? Comments are always lovely to read :)

_Directioners gather together to mourn for the loss of their idol, international popstar and 1/5 of One Direction’s Liam Payne. The 20 year old was involved in a fatal car accident, which left all five boys in a coma. Payne was pronounced dead at the scene; however, paramedics have revealed that he died on impact as the truck collided with their SUV on the right side, Payne being at the window seat. None of the boys were wearing seatbelts, which led to Payne, along with Louis Tomlinson (22), Niall Horan (20) and Harry Styles (19), to be flung from the car. Officers say that Zayn Malik (21) was the only one in the car besides their driver, John Vargas (42) who was also pronounced dead. As for the rest of the boys, they are all still in critical condition._

Niall heard the news, his eyes flying open. He whipped his head around from side to side quickly and sat up. He was in his room, he realized. His television was off, though. What?

Niall stood up and walked out of his room, looking around. _Payne was pronounced dead at the scene._ The words played over and over in his head. No. Liam couldn’t be dead. He ran down the stairs, racking his brain for any memory of being in a car accident with the boys like the news said. He came up empty.

“Mum!” He called out.

“Dad!” He tried.

“Greg?” He said.

The house was silent. He made his way back up to his room and grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, stopping at Liam’s number and pressed call. He heard silence before the first ring, then a second and…

“Hello?” It was Liam’s mom; her voice was wrecked, like she’d been crying a lot.

“Mrs. Payne?” Niall started, his own voice choking.

“Maura?” Karen cried, her sobs wracking her body.

“Oh, Karen.” Niall said, but then realized it wasn’t his voice that came out of his mouth. It was indeed his mums. _What?_

“Karen, love. I’m so, so sorry. Geoff and I are on out way to yours now. It’s okay. Oh god…” Maura’s voice was shaky, like she was trying to stop herself from crying as well in order to be strong for Karen. Niall stood there, staring at himself in the mirror with the phone pressed to his ears. What was happening? Why was he hearing a conversation between his mum and Liam’s? He had called Liam, but … he was confused. Seconds later, he was met with silence on the phone. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he saw that the call was disconnected. Niall dropped the phone on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“FUCK!” He yelled, gripping his hair and pulling slightly. Liam was dead. His best friend was dead. He felt hot tears slide down his cheeks and didn’t bother to wipe them. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before grabbing his phone again along with his keys. He scrolled to Zayn’s number and called it.

“Maura?”

It was Zayn’s mum. What the fuck?? He just wanted to talk to his best friends not their mums! Niall was beyond confused.

“Tricia how is Zayn and the others?” Niall didn’t even bother trying to talk because he was hearing his mothers voice again, much to his confusion. Running out the house with the phone still pressed to his ear, he got into his car and started it and pulled out the driveway.

As he was driving, the conversation continued.

“Zayn’s … he’s not doing well. They lost him twice on the operating table…” Tricia cried.

Niall’s heart literally broke. Zayn, his best friend, was fighting for his life and he was at home sleeping? What kind of friend was he?! Niall pressed the gas petal harder, causing the car to zoom forward. He saw a bright light, slamming his foot down on the breaks, his body jerking forward.

He was panting, his forehead resting on the steering wheel. Once his breathing had calmed a bit, Niall looked up. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. It was dark out? He just left home and it was bright. _What even?_ Niall thought to himself. He saw blue flashing lights, ambulances and cop cars, tons of them. Cautiously, Niall got out of the car and walked towards the commotion. Once close enough, he tapped a cop and waited for him to turn around. He never did. Confused, Niall tapped him again.

“Excuse me, sir?” It was his voice again, thank god.

The man never turned around. Niall scrunched his eyebrows, walking in front of the man.

“I said, excuse me!” Niall shouted but the man never looked up, only started walking forward and before Niall could move, the man walked right through him. His eyes widened comically as he turned around to see the man still walking.

“What the bloody hell?” Niall said to himself.

He followed the man through other cops and paramedics, and he wished he didn’t because what he saw… Niall couldn’t explain it. It was Liam.

The paramedic placed two fingers on Liam’s pulse point on his neck. The paramedic sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at his partner.

“He’s gone.” He said, but it sounded like a fucking echo in Niall’s head.

_He’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone._

Niall ran to Liam and dropped to his knees. His face was pale and had a huge gash on his forehead. It was still bleeding. Liam’s eyes were closed, if it wasn’t for the blood plaguing his face, Niall would have thought he was sleeping. He started shaking him.

“Liam! Liam, please! Wake up!” Niall shouted, tears springing to his eyes when he saw absolutely no movement from him.

“Li. Please. Don’t leave me. Please, who’s gonna make sure I don’t drink too much when we go out to bars? Who’s gonna give me a stern talking when I don’t listen to Paul? Liam please… who’s gonna give me a cuddle when I’m having bad day? Who’s gonna kiss my forehead and hold me close when I’m missing home? Please, I need you, Li…” Niall’s face was streaming with hot tears and Liam? Well … Liam didn’t move.

The paramedics hauled Liam’s lifeless body onto a stretcher, white sheet covering his body and at last minute, they pulled it over his face, signaling death. Niall’s heart broke a second time. 

As Niall watched Liam’s body being placed into an ambulance, his body felt numb.

“GUYS! Another one over here! I don’t think he’s breathing!” A paramedic yelled, drawing Niall’s attention immediately. Niall’s heart broke a third time. It was Harry.

“Shit.” Another paramedic said.

He saw him run to the ambulance and pull out another stretcher. The two paramedics lifted Harry’s lifeless body onto the stretcher before pulling out a machine and set it up. 

Niall watched them hook Harry up to a bunch of machines located in the ambulance. His heart beat monitor was nearly silent but then they cut Harry’s shirt open and place Small Square like sheets on his chest before …

“One, two, three … clear.” A low zap is heard and Harry’s body jerks upwards.

“Again, one, two, three … clear.” And again, this time… His heart beat monitor was beeping more frequently.

One of the paramedics sighs and signal for them to push the stretcher into the ambulance. After doing so, he hops into the back and it pulls off.

Niall is left standing there, his eyes wide and filled with tears. He was confused. Why couldn’t anyone see him and what was happening? Liam was dead, Harry almost died. Niall shook his head, so many questions running through his mind.

“He’s going into cardiac arrest!” a paramedic yelled. Niall whipped his head around, his eyes searching wildly until it fell on who the paramedic was talking about and this time, instead of his heart breaking for a fourth time … it nearly stopped in his chest.

It was himself. 


	3. NOT A NEW CHAPTER - SODDIE~

I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. I'm kind of stuck. I've started the next chapter but I haven't figured out how to continue it yet. I've also got a lot of school work. College is a pain in the butt but I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Just waiting for inspiration to hit me. If anyone has any ideas that could help me, feel free to tell me your suggestions :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry about the long wait. I'm not happy with this chapter but I thought I'd put it up because I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy x

Niall watched as the paramedics struggled to keep his heart beating.

“We’re losing him! Come on, son.” The paramedic repeated like a mantra.

Niall subconsciously lifted his hand to his own chest, feeling his heart beat beating like a drum in his chest. He was speechless, what was happening to him? He didn’t understand any of it. To his left, he saw Louis’ body on a stretcher being pushed into an ambulance. He didn’t have time to react to that because he then saw fire fighters and more paramedics pulling Zayn’s body out of the smashed up car. Niall, to say the least, was shocked. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. He knew no one would hear him even if he did know what to say. He closed his eyes briefly, his head suddenly felt too heavy for his body and he was falling, falling …

“Niall, Niall. Can you hear me?” Someone yelled. It sounded like they were in his ear, it was annoying. He groaned, feeling pain shoot through his body.

“Don’t move, son. You’re going to be okay.” The person told him, a man.

Before he could respond, not that he even could have, He blinked twice trying to clear his vision only to pass out again.

\---

“Niall, come on. You’re gonna get in trouble if you do this. Paul isn’t gonna like this, Ni… Niall! Christ.”

Niall’s head snapped to his left. It was Liam’s voice.

When he looked, he saw no one.  His head dropped back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He felt no pain, only the ache in his heart from what he’d seen at the accident scene. The room was completely empty, not a sound, not a person, there wasn’t even anything on the walls. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was in a hospital room. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, people were zooming past him with someone on a stretcher, a man who looked a lot like …

“Zayn, baby please. Please stay strong.” It was Zayn’s mum. She was crying while a few doctors stopped her from going into the ER. Her trembling hand came up to cover her mouth as the tears flowed freely. Zayn’s dad was there, holding her against his chest, his eyes wet as well.

Niall swallowed hard. He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to see the pain his best friends parents were going through. It might be selfish but he couldn’t handle it. He thought back, back to all the good times they had together, he closed his eyes shut tightly, fists clenching at his sides and his nose scrunched up.

“ _Please, please, please.”_ He repeated in his head then slowly relaxed his body and opened his eyes. Before him, he saw the five of them standing on stage. Louis was on Niall’s back, holding on tightly while they both laughed as Niall ran around the stage. The crowd was going wild, cheering loudly at the two boys.

Harry was making funny faces at some of the fans, typical Harry. Zayn was looking at Harry with a fond look on his face, shaking his head and Liam was standing beside Zayn, his arm around his shoulder as they watched Harry make a fool out of himself. Liam was all smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Niall felt himself smile at what he was seeing. He bit his lower lip as he felt the tears filling his eyes. The five of them had just rounded each other up into a group hug, heads bowed together. Even through the screams of the crowd, Niall could hear what Liam was saying.

“ _No matter what, we’ll always have each other. Even after all of this. I love you guys.”_

 _“Li, you’re a sap.”_ Louis said, fond smile on his face.

“ _Niall, are you okay?”_ Zayn asked, pulling away from the group hug to turn Niall towards him, hands on either side of his shoulders. He shook him slightly.

Niall looked on, confused as to what Zayn was referring to. He didn’t remember that being a part of the conversation.

“ _Niall, it’s a dream. It’s not real. We’re all here. I promise.”_ Zayn said softly

And that was that. Without warning, Niall was back at the hospital.

\---

Zayn’s body felt numb, he didn’t know what was going on. He could hear his mum and dad talking in hushed voices. He could hear his little sister sniffling next to him as well as hear his other sisters talking about going to see if the others are doing any better. _Doing any better? What happened to them? What happened to me?_ Zayn wondered. He tried to move, but nothing happened. His body was like dead weight. Zayn was panicking, he never had zero control over his body and he was scared.

Zayn’s heart rate sky-rocketed, causing a beeping alarm to go off and doctors rushed in, sedating him with a shot to relax him and slowly, Zayn slipped into the unconscious and his heart rate went back to normal.

\---

Niall sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair. He didn’t understand at all. Why was he seeing what he was seeing? It’s a dream? Was this all a dream? That’s what Zayn told him, Zayn’s always right, wasn’t he? Niall closed his eyes tight, his fists clenching at his sides. _Please be a dream_ was being repeated in his head like a mantra. He could hear the loud, shocking collision of their car with the truck. The sound was piercing; he instantly covered his ears with his hands, his eyes still closed. Tears were welling in his eyes albeit it was closed.

_Niall._

_Niall._

_Open your eyes._

It was Harry’s voice.

_It’s okay. We’re okay. Just, open your eyes._

It was like a whisper, but definitely Harry’s voice. Niall found it extremely hard to open his eyes now.

_You can do it, that’s right._

Harry’s voice said again.

Niall tried, his fisted clenched and unclenched as he struggled to pry his eyes open. 

‘ _Niall. Baby. It’s mum. Please, that’s right. You can do it.”_ Niall heard his mum’s voice in a soothing, soft tone. It made him relax instantly and his eyes blinked open only for him to shut it again because of the brightness surrounding him.

“Oh god. Ni!” His mum shouted, her voice thick with tears.

He slowly opened his eyes, his head tilts to the side slightly as he squinted up at his mums figure.

“Mum?” His voice was raspy and his throat was dry as hell.

His vision cleared a bit, giving him a better view of his mother who was beaming down at him along side his dad and brother.

“Oh baby, I’m so glad you’re awake!” She gushed, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Niall stared up at her confused. Where was he? And why was she crying because he was awake? Surely he’d just fallen asleep in the SUV coming home from the concert?

The doctor came in and checked his vitals, making sure that he was alright. All the while, Niall observed his surroundings. Obviously he was in a hospital, but for the life of him, couldn’t remember why. Glancing down, he noticed his leg in a cast. _What the fuck?_ He scratches the side of his head, wracking his brain for some sort of explanation.

“Mr. Horan. Can you tell me what day it is?” The doctor asked.

Niall looked at him funny before answering. “July 16th.”

Niall’s mum looked down, sighing. What? What did he say wrong?

The doctor scribbled something down on a notepad before looking up at him again.

“Do you know how you ended up in a hospital?” He asked.

Niall shook his head, playing with his fingers.

“Alright, it is actually August 14th and you along with your band mates were involved in a car crash. You’ve been in a coma for nearly a month.”

Niall stared at the doctor, his eyes wide, and jaw slack. Coma? What in the hell was he talking about? What car accident? Oh God.

“Are the boys okay?” Was the first thing to come out of his mouth.

The doctor looked at him sadly before standing up and walking away. What kind of bullshit? Why didn’t he answer? Niall’s mind was in over drive right now. He made to get off the bed before realizing that his leg is still in a damn cast. He groaned and hit his head against the pillow, looking up. _Zayn was right about it being a dream._ He just hoped that he was right about being okay as well. 


End file.
